


His Slave

by The_Perverted_Gentlemen



Category: Jimmy Two-Shoes (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Lolicon, Multi, Watersports, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Perverted_Gentlemen/pseuds/The_Perverted_Gentlemen
Summary: (Re-Uploaded from FanFiction.Net By ThatRandomWalnut)Jimmy, being the teen he is, has special needs, Heloise just might be able to help him with them. M-rated with BDSM, don't like don't read. I suppose this counts asLolicon, so yeah, enjoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy walked up to Heloise’s door. “Should I really do this?” He thought, “I should at least try.” 

“Hi Jimmy!” Heloise said as she swung open the door with a bright face “Hey Heloise, can I come in?” 

“Umm, sure…” Heloise replied as she quickly flicked a switch on the wall that hid the Jimmy shrine concealed in her home. 

“Come on in!” 

“Thanks” Replied Jimmy as he walked through the threshold and sat down on her couch. 

“Can I get you anything? Fizzy snail sludge maybe?” 

“Sure, that would be great.”

“Alright, be right back!” As she walked away, Heloise tripped on a piece of machinery left on the floor from one of her inventions, giving Jimmy a great view of her bright red panties and her shapely ass. 

“Oops! Guess I should clean up after myself.” Heloise said as she picked up the useless metal and threw it into her trash. 

Meanwhile,

Jimmy had a major hard-on. He attempted to conceal it by hunching his legs over his chest, but at the same time, he didn’t want it to go down, knowing that if his plan worked, he would be seeing a lot more than her panties and ass. 

“Jimmy? Hellooooo?” Heloise said as she returned. “Oh! Sorry Heloise, guess I’m just a bit out of it.” 

“Thats alright Jimmy” She replied tenderly, knowing the feeling. “Here’s your fizzy snail sludge,” Heloise said, handing Jimmy the beverage. 

“Thanks, Heloise, I’m really thirsty.” He took the beverage from her, but while taking it, he ‘accidentally’ spilled the beverage on her chest, revealing her bright red bra and C-cup breasts through her thin dark red dress. 

“Oh I’m so sorry Heloise!” Jimmy said, faking sorrow. “Oh! It’s alright Jimmy, it was an accident.” Heloise replied. 

“Just let me go change, I’ll be right back.” 

“Alright. Hey, I got some on me to, do you have a spare shirt I could wear? I’m a size medium.” 

“Yeah, follow me to my room, I’m pretty sure I do.” She replied as Jimmy got up, still hard as a rock. 

“Thanks, Heloise, your the best.” Jimmy replied, making Heloise blush discreetly. Jimmy followed Heloise up the staircase to her bedroom, where she handed him a shirt -oddly identical to his usual shirt- and went in the bathroom to change. Unknown to Heloise, she had left the door open a crack that Jimmy watched her through. 

“Aww, some of it got on my favorite bra! Ah well, I have lots.” Heloise said as she took her bra off and scraped it against her nipples, erect from the cold drink. 

“Ooooh…” Heloise moaned as the fabric scraped against the nubs. It was at this point Jimmy decided to make his move. He opened the door. 

“Hey, Heloise what was that noise? Are you alright?” He said, followed by a sharp intake of breath from Heloise, who, realizing her situation, made no attempt to cover herself. 

“Yeah, I’m alright, thanks, Jimmy. Hey, while you’re here, why don’t you help me pick out a new set of bra and panties?” She replied.

“Oh, um sure Heloise.” He said, walking over to here and staring at her magnificent breasts. 

“Hehe, do you like my breasts Jimmy?” She said, blushing madly. 

“Y-yeah…” Jimmy stuttered, staring. Suddenly, he pulled Heloise into an embrace groping her in the progress, earning a moan from her. 

“Jimmy, w-what are you doing?” She giggled. “Doing what I should have done a long time ago.” He said, suddenly losing his stutter as he pulled her wrists to her back and handcuffed her. 

“Ah! Jimmy what are you doing!?” Heloise said, surprised but aroused. “Something I’ve always wanted to do” he replied as he dragged her over to a door to her lab and strapped her down to the table. Jimmy then pulled down Heloise’s bright red panties, which were soaked to the bone, revealing her shaved virgin pussy. 

“Ohh Jimmy yes... Humiliate me…” Heloise moaned. Jimmy then proceeded to pull out a candle he had in his back pocket, and lit it, dripping the hot candle wax on Heloise’s torso, avoiding her breasts. 

“Ah!” Heloise shouted as the hot wax met her tender skin. This only aroused Jimmy further, as he proceeded to latch his mouth onto her left breast while rubbing Heloise’s drenched pussy with his right hand as he discarded the candle. 

“OH! YES!” Heloise screamed as jimmy bit down on her nipple and pinched her clitoris. 

“It’s about time you learned to respect your new master,” Jimmy said, stopping touching Heloise as he pulled a ball gag out of his pocket and gagged Heloise. 

“Mmmm!” Heloise cried out, soaking both the table and the floor with her juices. 

“Yes, I think you’re ready.” Jimmy said as he positioned his 7” cock at his new slave’s entrance. He looked up at her, and she nodded, blushing so hard she looked like the surface of Mars. Without warning, he thrust into his new toy, making Heloise scream in pain as she was deflowered. He suddenly began to move, gaining speed rapidly as he thrust in and out of her while pinching her left nipple and slapping her face, shouting 

“Quiet slave!”, which shut her up as she cried from both pain and pleasure, hoping to please her new master. As he pulled out, he left her feeling empty and alone, but as he went in, he filled her, his head touching the entrance to her womb as both blood and juices lubricated his thrusting. Heloise began to moan loudly, earning her more slaps, but she couldn’t help it, she was in paradise and nearly at her limit. Jimmy wasn’t however, ready to cum quite yet, so he pulled out and removed her ball gag, making her cry out in despair, not being allowed to finish. 

“Jimmy… I mean Master, why did you stop?” Heloise asked as Jimmy readjusted the table, putting her head at his cock’s level. “Because I first want to cum on that beautiful face, but I’m going to need a blowjob to do it.” He said as she nodded enthusiastically and swallowed his length. Deepthroating him as she bobbed on his cock. 

“Ohhh yes… That’s it..” Jimmy moaned as his sex toy gagged on his cock. He suddenly pulled out and released one of her hands, she immediately knew what he wanted and started jerking him off, waiting for his cum to plaster her face. “Mmmm…” Jimmy moaned as he reached his limit. 

“AHH!” He shouted as he climaxed, covering his slave’s face in his gooey white substance, making her smile as it plastered her, getting in her hair, mouth, and eyes, covering her face. 

“Now that’s what I like to see. Your breasts are too small for a tit job though…” Jimmy sighed. 

“Master, go to the panel on the wall and hit the blue button and type in what size you want them to be, it will zap me with a ray that increases them.” She said to her master, which he did, selecting B cup sized breasts, followed by pressing the enter key and stepping toward his slave. The ray sprang to life as it zapped each of her breasts and brought them up to a B cup. 

“Oh fuck yes.” Jimmy said as he readjusted the table to have her lying down, strapping her arm back to the table and sitting on her, putting his cock between her tits and squeezing them. 

“Oh Master, your so huge.” She observed, preparing to lick the tip of his cock as he thrust. He suddenly began to thrust, fucking her tits as she licked the precum dripping off his cock head with bright eyes, waiting for more cum to swallow. Relentlessly he thrust into her, pinching and squeezing her nipples and tits, preparing for his second release. Suddenly, he came, getting cum on her upper chest and her face before she opened her mouth to swallow the tasty substance, giving her the meal she had longed for since she fell in love with the teen.

“Ahhh yesssssss…” He moaned as he came. After three shots he was finished, and he stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

“Oh yeah, that looks good.” Jimmy said as he stared at the cum covered slave of his. 

“I’m thinking we try your ass next…”


	2. Chapter 2

“But I’m really tired now, so let’s rest. Come on slave, I think you’ve earned sleeping in a bed tonight.” Jimmy said. 

“Of course Master, thank you.” Heloise replied. Tired and drenched in her Master’s cum. Jimmy unstrapped Heloise and lead her upstairs, she had a bit of cum in her left eye so it was watery and shut. Her Master was kind enough to let her shower before bed. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] 

A half-hour later, Heloise came out of the shower. Her Master watched her though, so she couldn’t masturbate to fulfill her desires. He had a plan for that. Once Heloise had dried herself off, they walked into the bedroom, where Jimmy surprised his slave with a chastity belt. 

“Master, what’s that for?” Inquired Heloise. 

“So you can’t pleasure yourself while I sleep, slave.” Replied Jimmy as he fixed the belt on his slave and put the key in a secure spot, far away from the bed. He led his slave over to the bed, where he handcuffed her to the frame, so she couldn’t pick the lock on the belt or retrieve the key. 

“Slave, I’ve been meaning to ask, if you had that breast enlargement ray all this time, why haven’t you used it before?” Asked Jimmy as he settled into the bed, next to his slave. 

“It isn’t a breast enlargement ray, it just makes things bigger. I was actually perfecting it a half hour before you showed up and dominated me.” Said Heloise, with a slight blush. 

“Ah, I see… Well, let’s tuck in. Goodnight slave.” He said, kissing his slave’s forehead. 

“Goodnight Master.” 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] 

It was around 6 AM when the sun’s rays shone through the window, and as the birdsong and sounds of misery woke the young Jimmy. He opened his eyes and felt the warmth of his slave’s body in his arms. She looked so beautiful like that, her now B-cup breasts so perfect and her face plastered with a smile. He decided to give her a treat for the excellent service yesterday, so he uncuffed her and removed the chastity belt, giving her pussy a quick lick while he was at it, and walked downstairs and started making some pancakes. Heloise woke up around 6:15, and the smell of fresh pancakes made her stomach growl. She felt strange around her nether regions, and then remembered yesterday, and instantly got wet. She decided to go downstairs before she had wet the sheets any further, not bothering to put on any clothes and kneading her breasts to make her nipples perk up for her master. When she arrived in the kitchen, she was greeted with a plate of pancakes and sausages fit for a queen. But instead of syrup, she was greeted with a jar of white liquid. She recognized it from the grin her Master gave her and immediately poured half the jar on to her delicious hot pancakes. 

“Looks like someone likes my cum.” Jimmy observed as he walked behind the chair she was sitting in. “Mmm, mrts mmmd” She replied with her mouth full of pancakes and cum. Jimmy slapped his slave’s ass with the spatula he had used to fry up the pancakes, earning a sharp yelp from her. “Good slaves don’t talk with their mouths full.” He scolded. She swallowed her mouthful and said, 

“I’m sorry master, why don’t you shove your dick up my ass as punishment?” She offered, knowing it would hurt more than the slap she got from the spatula. 

“Maybe another time. Finish your cum-cakes and get dressed, we’re going shopping for toys.” He said with an evil grin. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] 

A half-hour later, Heloise was fully dressed, minus a bra and panties, and they were at the local sex shop, Misery Toys. Jimmy and Heloise were looking at collars for her. 

“What about this one? It has a buckle for the leash I have here.” He said, referring to a black leather collar with silver buckle.

“I like it, now let’s look at whips!” She said eagerly. 

“Someone likes pain a bit too much.” He observed, getting his reply in the form of her revealing her ass to him, which he quickly slapped hard. 

“Mmmmm” Heloise moaned, both in pain and pleasure. 

“Alright, let’s check out whips.” 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] 

An hour later, they emerged from the store with the collar, a leash, some proper handcuffs, a black cat o nine tails whip, three different dildos as well as a set of nipple clamps and a box of ten candles plus a lighter in a discreet red bag. 

“Well, that murdered my wallet,” Jimmy said, pinching his slave’s nipple under her dress as punishment for having such expensive taste in the things she was just going to be tortured with. Heloise moaned in a low tone that was easy to hear and began to get very wet, so they decided to go home. On the way home, they passed by Beezy. 

“HEY JIMMY! What’s going on!?” Beezy shouted. 

“Hey, Beezy! Nothing much, listen, I gotta get going, I’ll swing by later with some fizzy snail sludge!” Jimmy replied. Beezy ran off, shouting with joy as Jimmy escorted his slave to their home. The minute they crossed the threshold Heloise’s dress came off and she was lead down to the lab where she would be spending a lot of time. 

“Now then, let’s do something about that virgin ass of yours…” Jimmy said as he positioned Heloise on the table with her ass spread and her nipples clamped. 

“Please Master, ravish me! Rape me! Make me hurt so bad you leave a permanent mark on my body!” Heloise shouted as her collar went on and her ball gag was fit over her mouth. 

“Consider your request granted.” Jimmy said as he stated sliding his cock into her virgin asshole. 

“MMMM!” Heloise squealed in pain as her Master’s cock ripped her asshole open, making her lose all traces of innocents. 

“Oh yes…” Jimmy moaned as his cock slid into her ass. Without warning, he started to move in and out, more rigorous than before, causing Heloise to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. In and out he went, huffing and puffing along the way, groping her tits and spanking her ass as well as dripping candle wax on her back to increase his pleasure. 

“Oh, this is even better than your throat.” Jimmy moaned as he pulled his slave into a sitting position in his lap and continued to thrust. 

“Mmm,” Heloise moaned, finally experiencing more pleasure than pain. Finally, Jimmy realized he was about to cum. 

“Oh god, I’m so close… I’m going to cum in your ass and on your cheeks you little slut.” Jimmy said as he began to reach his climax. 

“AHHHH IM CUMMING!” Jimmy screamed as he climaxed inside of his slave’s ass, pulling out after the third shot and shooting the rest on her ass and back. 

“Oh yeah…” Jimmy sighed in content, looking at his slave’s backside and giving her clitoris a quick pinch 

“MMM!” Heloise moaned in pleasure.

“Now listen, you being my slave means you don’t usually get satisfied. But since I’m feeling generous I’m going to pound your pussy so hard that you cum more than you ever have or ever will. Understand?” Jimmy said as he looked at his slave in the eye while rubbing her pussy. 

“Mmhmm…” She moaned, nodding her head enthusiastically. 

“Alright then. Let’s do this.” Jimmy said, mounting his slave and removing her ball gag. Jimmy proceeded to slip his cock into her pussy and pound her relentlessly while simultaneously pinching her clitoris, causing her to moan and scream his name. 

“OH JIMMY! YES, POUND ME! OH GOD YES, YES YES YES!’” She screamed. Jimmy then slapped her ass, causing her to scream out from the unexpected pain. 

“I am your Master and you will address me as such!” He shouted as he stopped moving to paddle her ass with the strap of her ball gag. 

“I’m sorry -OW- Master… Please forgive -OW- me!” She cried out as he punished her. 

“Very well.” He said as he continued the relentless pounding of his sex toy, as well as pinching her clitoris, causing her to moan loudly. 

“Just don’t forget your place, slave.” He said as they both simultaneously cried out and came, Jimmy impregnating her and Heloise flooding the floor yet again. 

“There, I’ve impregnated you. Now your mine forever.” Jimmy said, suddenly exhausted. 

“I was already, Master.” She sighed contently


	3. Chapter 3

As the pair lay on the lab table, basking in the greatness of the after sex, it occurred to Heloise that something had changed between them. 

“Um, Master?” asked Heloise 

“Hmm?” Replied Jimmy 

“Well, I was wondering, what caused you to finally take an interest in me? It seemed you were completely oblivious to the fact I was interested in you up until now…” Heloise said, trying to find the right words to phrase her question. 

“Oh, well Heloise, it’s just been such a long time since I’ve been with a girl, and, you being the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, I’ve wanted to control myself around you. I just didn’t want you to think I was just some creep that was only interested in one thing, being your absolutely FANTASTIC body, I mean.” Jimmy replied as he circled her clitoris with his finger. Shivering from the light touch to her nether regions, Heloise snuggled into her Master’s arms and fell asleep there. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] 

Heloise woke with a start four hours later, feeling the cool touch of water sprinkle her form. 

“AH!” She shouted, hopping up and shivering. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Jimmy said with an evil grin. 

“What’s going on?” Heloise sheepishly asked, even after all that has gone on, she was still a tad embarrassed from being naked around anyone. 

“Just waking you up, is that alright with you princess?” He replied as he impatiently waved his dick in front of her face. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, taking it in her hand and stroking it until it was hard. 

“Oh don’t do that, I really need to piss now.” Heloise murmured something unheard to Jimmy. 

“Sorry, what was that?” He asked 

“Nothing!” Heloise said, a tad embarrassed. Jimmy turned the water down all the way and gave her a quick spray between the legs. 

“EEP!” Heloise yelped 

“Tell me what you said,” Jimmy said forcefully, pressing the showerhead firmer into her pussy. 

“OKAY OKAY!” She shouted, then, realizing her mistake, murmured 

“Sorry Master…” and presented her ass to him, which he gleefully spanked several times. 

“I was just saying that you could… You know… Piss on… Me?” She said, looking down at her soaking wet feet blushing like mad. Jimmy was dumbfounded, but he found it kinky nonetheless. 

“Alright slave, bend down and open your mouth and legs,” He said as he turned off the shower and rubbed his dick. Heloise looked a bit nervous but filled with glee nonetheless. She followed her Master’s instructions quickly. 

“Alright slave, open really wide..” Jimmy said, building up enough pressure to give her a good blast down the throat. Heloise opened her legs and exposed her bald pussy, and spread the lips with one hand while she grabbed a nipple with the other hand and opened her mouth wide. Jimmy grinned like mad as he released his golden stream into his slave’s face and all over her body. The minute the golden stream hit her skin she squirmed under its warmth and attempted to catch as much of it as possible in her mouth. 

“Ooooh, my little slut likes my piss… How unexpected.” Jimmy said while grinning. Suddenly, he stopped the stream. Heloise suddenly stopped squirming and had a questioning look on her face. 

“Master, why did you stop? Don’t you like pissing on me?” She asked. 

“Oh yes I do, very much indeed, but its time that you present your pussy to me, I want to piss in it.” Her face instantly lit back up as she flipped around in the tub and spread her legs so her master could get a good view of his toy. Jimmy then lubricated the entrance with his piss, causing some of it to drip down into his slave’s mouth and in the crevice of her breasts.

“Sexy…” Jimmy said as he entered his slave and began to piss.

“Oooohh yeaahh…” Heloise moaned as the golden fluid filled her pussy to the brim. 

“Hmm, looks like its a bit full, but I’m not done… I’ll have to use your ass…” Jimmy said as he pulled out and positioned the tip of his cock at the entrance to her ass.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes Master.” With that, he pushed into her ass, still slightly welcoming from earlier, and began to piss in her rectum.

“Oh yeah…” He moaned as his bladder was emptied completely. “Ooh Master, yes… I love it when you piss inside of me…” She said. 

“My little slave, you’re so kinky, but you stink of my piss. Why don’t you lie down in the tub and I’ll shower you off.” 

“Yes, Master.” Heloise said, following his instructions. Once she was laying down in the tub, he began to shower her off. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] 

Half an hour later, all of the piss was gone, both on her body, and inside her pussy and ass (Which Jimmy had great pleasure in cleaning out with the showerhead) yet she still reeked of piss. 

“I think you’re going to have to sleep on the lab table tonight, slave.” At this, Heloise sighed in sorrow and got up, and walked over to the lab table. 

“Not quite yet slave, I have this,” Jimmy said as he pulled out a blue dildo with a vibrator. 

“For your punishment for getting piss all over yourself, you’re going to have to suffer orgasm after orgasm all night.” He said as he shoved the dildo into her pussy and lined the nub next to her clitoris and switched it on. Heloise was then shoved on to the lab table and strapped down, shuddering from her already the first orgasm. 

“Oh yeah, you’re going to be making some noise down here, so here,” Jimmy said as he shoved the ball gag into her mouth and strapped it on her, flicking her collar as he left for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy woke up in the morning in the bed, in Heloise’s house, momentarily confused as to where the slave in question was, he searched around the house until he remembered leaving her in the lab to air out. Jimmy put on his signature look - green T-shirt with white stripes, blue jeans and his lucky sneakers, before going down to get his toy. 

“Good morning my little cum-dumpster!” Jimmy said cheerfully while switching on the light to the lab. As he walked in, he noticed that the area surrounding the table was absolutely covered in Heloise’s tasty juices. 

“My god Heloise, you must need a drink, look at all that. I’m going to have to get you to clean it up with your tongue when you get home from work!” 

“W-w-w-work?” Heloise stuttered, after suffering through so many orgasms, she just couldn’t do anything properly. 

“Yeah, you have work in about two hours, don’t worry, I’ll get you cleaned up before then.” Jimmy said as he switched off the dildo, getting a sigh of relief from Heloise in the process. Jimmy unbuckled Heloise from the table and helped her ease her way up to the bedroom. After about ten minutes they were both lying on their stomachs on the bed. 

“Wow Heloise, how many orgasms did you have down there?” Jimmy asked while squeezing her shapely ass. and giving her a massage while she drank a few cups of water. 

“Around fifty or so Master, but I deserved the punishment, and I’m glad it was you that gave it to me.” She said, followed by reaching around and giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“Well I suppose you’re satisfied for the next few weeks, so we can focus on you being my cum-dumpster then,” Jimmy said, remembering that first night when he plastered her face with his cum. 

“Oh yeah, I also got a box of these while we were at that sex shop.” Jimmy said, pulling out a box of pregnancy tests. 

“I don’t think we’re ready for a kid, but just in case I did actually impregnate you, I want to make sure we can avoid a pregnancy.” Said Jimmy. 

“Alright, Let’s go use one.” Replied Heloise They both walked into the bathroom and Jimmy groped her breasts as she peed on the pregnancy test. 

“Wait, aren’t these made by Misery Inc? Won’t they show up as pregnant anyway?” Asked Heloise. 

“No, these are made by an independent company that actually cares about you know if you’re pregnant or not. So we should be fine.” He replied. 

“Alright, hey, this says it takes 8 hours to give a solid answer!” She said. 

“Yeah, thats unfortunate, but on the bright side, we’ll have an answer when you’re back from work.” Jimmy said as he pulled out his dick and rubbed it on her pussy. 

“Mmmm.. Not now, Master, I have work soon…” Heloise moaned 

“Yeah, in like two hours, thats perfectly enough time to cum in your pussy and your mouth.” He said 

“Well… I suppose it is, but let me taste that delicious cum of yours first…” She sighed as she got to her knees and began to suck on Jimmy’s cock.

“Oh yeah… Yeah use your tongue like that, mmmm…” Jimmy said as she engulfed the length of her Master and lover. Suddenly, Jimmy thrust into her, forcing her to deepthroat. The unexpected thrust both startled and turned Heloise on, as she gave it her all to give her Master the best blowjob he would ever experience. Eventually, Jimmy reached his climax, he warned Heloise before pulling out and having her jerk him off until he unloaded on her face and in her mouth. 

“There you go slave, a nice, cum plastered face and the taste of cum in your mouth. Let me get a picture to hang on the wall.” He said as he went and got the camera, taking a full body shot of Heloise in multiple positions including from her pussy, dick in her ass, nipple clamps on and whipped and slapped and abused. A half-hour later, after Heloise was all cleaned up and the pictures were hung on the wall, Jimmy presented Heloise with a present. 

“Here Heloise put this in your pussy, it’s a remote vibrator that I can activate remotely from anywhere in MiseryVille,” Jimmy said, holding a small yellow plastic egg in front of her while simultaneously pulling down her panties and playing with her clitoris. 

“O-okay.. Just stop playing with my pussy, I can’t take it…” Moaned Heloise as she took the vibrator and stuck it up her pussy, pulling up her panties again and pulling her dress on. 

“I’ll see you later Jimmy!” 

“Bye Heloise! Oh and I’m going to take a picture of your pussy over to Beezy to make him jealous!” Replied Jimmy, but it was too late because she was gone. Jimmy headed over to Beezies house and knocked on the door, but when no one responded, he pushed open the door and found Saffi and Beezy both naked, Beezy on the couch and Saffi on the ground showing off her pussy in different positions to Beezy. 

“Woah… Hey… Guys…” Jimmy said 

“Um… Hi Jimmy…” Beezy responded as Saffi bounded over to Jimmy and presented her pussy to him.

“Uuh Beezy, what am I supposed to do here?” Jimmy asked, 

“I think she wants you to fuck her Jimmy.” Beezy said with a hint of sour in his voice 

“Well… Alright… I guess…” said Jimmy as he pulled out his cock and lined it up with her entrance before shoving in and beginning to pound her mercilessly.

“YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!” Screamed Saffi as Jimmy’s 7” cock was shoved into her small pussy hard and fast.

“Oooh yeah… Thats nice…” said Jimmy, pounding into Saffi, grabbing her C-cup breasts, and pinching her nipples. 

“CUMMING” screamed Saffi as she came all over Jimmy’s cock. Saffi then pulled off and laid on the floor. Jimmy then sat on her and jacked off on her face and proceeded to cum all over her. 

“There you go, now you know that you need to please the man as well as yourself.” said Jimmy as he zipped up his pants and walked out the door. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

8 hours later Heloise returned home, exhausted. “Hello my little cum-dumpster, how was work?” said Jimmy, who was working on dinner 

“Exhausting Master, I hate that pig Lucius and his stupid little green elf Sammy. He tried to grope me!” She said

“Oh… Well I have good news, you aren’t pregnant!” said a happy Jimmy.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m not pregnant? Thats great!” Heloise exclaimed happily as Jimmy wrapped her in a tight embrace while simultaneously taking her dress off and unhooking her bra to reveal her B-cup breasts, which Jimmy quickly took one in hand and slid his other hand into Heloise’s panties, rubbing her pussy and pinching her clit. 

“Ooohhh…” Heloise moaned as Jimmy grabbed the Cat O Nine Tails and quickly whipped her across the ass 

“AH!” Heloise yelped “I love it when you’re in pain, because it usually means I will receive pleasure of some sort.” Jimmy said slyly. 

“Mmmm, Master please whip me more, you seldom use it…” She said seductively. bending over the couch, pulling down her panties, and gagging herself with them as she spread her ass open for Jimmy to whip, which he did so three times in rapid succession. 

“MMMMM!” Heloise cried out in pain, causing Jimmy to pull out his dick and jack off to the sight in front of him. 

“Your my little slut, cum-dumpster, slave, bitch, cunt of a girlfriend and you know and love it don’t you?” Jimmy chanted as he whipped. Heloise cried out in pain and pleasure as the whip hit her pussy and nodded eagerly, hoping to please her Master. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

“Quick, get your discarded clothes, go upstairs and change, I’ll answer the door.” Jimmy whispered to Heloise as he put away the whip and tucked his hard-on into his pants. Jimmy opened the door once Heloise was upstairs. 

“HEY JIMMY!” Screamed Beezy in Jimmy’s face. 

“Ow… Hi Beezy, what’s up?” responded Jimmy 

“What are you doing at Heloise’s place? She’s the enemy!” Beezy said shiftily, looking around for anyone that might have heard. 

“She invited me over Beezy, now what was it you came over for?” Jimmy said, still desperate to cum. 

“Oh, Jez left dad and she invited us over for a pool party! They have lots of food!” Beezy said eagerly. 

“Thats great Beez, was Heloise invited to?” asked Jimmy 

“Yeah, but lets not tell her, I don’t want her to come” Beezy said 

“Tell me what, Beezy J Heinous?” Demanded Heloise 

“We were invited to a pool party by Jez Heloise,” Said Jimmy, 

“But he didn’t want you to know.” 

“TRAITOR!” Screamed Beezy as he ran away. Jimmy slammed the door and whipped out his dick 

“Now, where were we?” Jimmy asked as he brought Heloise’s head down to his cock. 

“Mmmm, I think we were at this part Master…” Heloise said as she took out her tits and began to titfuck Jimmy as well as suck him off. 

“Ooh yeah… Thats nice…” Jimmy said as his slave worked his cock. Heloise began to move her tits faster and suck in more than his head, as she engulfed half the shaft and rubbed her tits all over his cock. 

“Look at those hard little nipples of yours, we can’t have those poking out at the pool until we’re in the bathroom having a threesome with Jez… At this, Heloise lay down on the floor, took off her panties, and shoved them back in her mouth. She then spread her legs and moved the dress out of the way as Jimmy entered her, slapping her face and pinching her tits. 

“Oh yeah, thats the stuff” moaned Jimmy as he thrust in and out of his slave, reaching his limit. 

“Here I come, Heloise!” He shouted as he came inside of her, emptying himself inside of her. 

“Oooh yesss…” He sighed as he removed the panties from his slave’s mouth, dipped them in her cum-drenched pussy, and shoved them back in her mouth. 

“I know you like the taste of my cum, so here, have some.” He said 

“Mmmmm” Heloise moaned as she greedily drank down the cum. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

A half-hour later Heloise was all cleaned up, a new pregnancy test was deciding and she was in her bikini, for the first time showing her feet in public. 

“See if you went out like that more often, you would be more tan.” Jimmy said as he slapped his slave’s ass. 

“I don’t want to -mmmmmm- be more tan Master, I’m fine the way I am.” Replied Heloise as Jimmy worked his hand around her pussy. Jimmy pulled his hand out of her bikini and took her hand in his, and together they walked down to Jez’s house. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

When they arrived, Jez was topless and alone. 

“Hello, you two!” Jez shouted, for some reason happier than she usually is. 

“Hi, Jez! You don’t have any top on..” Jimmy replied, getting hard. Heloise, noticing this, ran up to Jez and whispered into her ear 

“He’s mine, back off sister.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of taking him from you Heloise, but I just got my breasts enlarged and I want to show them off.” Jez replied.

“Girls, what are you talking about?” Jimmy asked.

“Nothing Jimmy!” Replied Heloise, suddenly happy again. 

“Alright… Let’s go for a swim!” Suggested Jimmy, who quickly jumped into the water, shortly followed by Heloise and Jez. Heloise swam over to Jimmy, and quickly dived underwater, pulled his cock out, and started to give him a blowjob. 

“Heloise! Not now!” He whispered urgently, as Jez was swimming their way. Pulling up Heloise by her hair, Jez said 

“You think you can give a better blowjob than me? You’re mistaken then.” Jez released her, then quickly dived under the water, shedding the lower half of her bikini and began to finger herself as she sucked Jimmy off. Jez’s juices started making the pool water a bit cloudy, but she didn’t stop, and soon Heloise couldn’t control herself either and began to finger her pussy. 

“That feels really good…” Moaned Jimmy as he thrust into Jez’s mouth, which she easily deepthroated. Heloise then got out of the pool and sat next to Jimmy, pulled the lower part of her swimsuit down and said 

“Please Master, Spank me!” Which he quickly did. 

“AH! IM CUMMING!” Jimmy screamed as he released into Jez’s mouth, which she greedily drank down. 

“Now you Heloise..” Jimmy said as Heloise got rid of her top piece and crawled into the water


	6. Chapter 6

Heloise crawled into the water and onto her Master’s lap, where she positioned his cock to enter her. 

“Ready Master?” Heloise asked,

“Yeah, go ahead.” Jimmy replied, fondling her boobs and pinching her cheek. Heloise impaled herself on her Master’s 9” cock, and began to move up and down. Thats when Jez kissed her. At first, she was startled, but she grew to accept the kiss, and, eventually, kissed back. This only stimulated Jimmy further, as he grew up to his release, he grabbed Heloise’s left boob in one hand and Jez’s right in his other, squeezing and kneading them, playing with their nipples. 

“You two girls really like each other, don’t you? Well, lets see if I can get off by fucking you both at the same time.” Jimmy said, getting out of the pool. 

“Jez lay on the ground, Slave, lay on top of her and make out.” 

“Yes, Master.” Heloise said as she got into position and started to make out with Jez. 

“Look at this, two pussies rubbing each other without a dick, such a shame, maybe I can fix it…” Jimmy said, kneeling down and shoving his cock between the two girls. 

“Mmmm…” Heloise moaned into Jez’s mouth, earning her a slap which caused her to yelp out. 

“Good slaves don’t moan, remember?” Scolded Jimmy as he continued to thrust. 

“I’m going to coat your stomachs in my cum, and then I’m going to take a few pictures.” Said Jimmy as he picked up speed. 

“Oh yeah, thats good…” Jimmy said, spanking his slave for added pleasure. 

“I’m going to cum soon…” moaned Jimmy as he reached his limit. 

“AAH! There we go…ooo…” Sighed Jimmy as he released his cum onto the two girls making out in front of him. Heloise then rolled off of Jez and licked some of the cum off of her as Jimmy took pictures of the two. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

Once the two were cleaned up Jimmy and Heloise decided to head home. 

“Thanks for having us, Jez!” Jimmy shouted as he and Heloise walked down the road back to their house. 

“Heloise, we need to talk when we get home,” Jimmy said solemnly. 

“Umm, alright Master… What about?” Inquired the sex toy. 

“Just about us, where we go from here, stuff like that.” he replied. 

“Oh, alright.” 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

The pair was lying in bed, Jimmy had finished cooking the dinner he had started when Heloise got home earlier that day and they had steak with mashed potatoes, it was delicious. Jimmy was currently playing with Heloise’s clitoris, his new favorite pastime while talking with her. 

“Where do we go now, Heloise? Do we get married? Do we just continue what we’re doing? What are we supposed to do in a situation like this?” Jimmy said, anxious. 

“Calm down Master, all we need to do is wait a bit, then everything will smooth out on its own.” She soothed, opening her legs, allowing him to slide a finger into her well-used pussy. “I suppose you’re right, thanks Heloise.” Jimmy said, pulling her into an embrace. 

“You’re welcome Master, goodnight,” Heloise said as she turned off the lights. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy and Heloise woke up at the same time, however, Jimmy was sluggish, by the time Jimmy had put on underwear and a sock, Heloise had already gone to check the pregnancy test. 

“Master… Get in here.” Heloise said. The tone of her voice indicated it was important, so he pulled on his other sock and walked into the bathroom. 

“What is it, Heloise?” He asked groggily. 

“I…I’m pregnant.” She replied Jimmy was stunned, but it was to be expected, she had taken a lot of cum in the past couple days. 

“Alright… So what do we do?” Jimmy asked 

“We don’t really have a choice, do we? I have to get an abortion.” Heloise replied, saddened. 

“Wait, you don’t have to…” He said, attempting to stop her 

“Master, you know we can’t continue what we have if we have a child, besides, I don’t want to bring a child into this world, subject to the misery Lucius brings.” She retorted 

“Then we move! We could go somewhere nice! England or Toronto!” He countered 

“Master enough. This is my decision to make and I intend to make it.” She replied, stomping down to her lab, where she locked the door and aborted the baby. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Heloise walked up from the lab with a box of blue tablets in her arm. Jimmy was making brunch, seeing as whatever she did down thereafter the abortion took a long while. 

“Master?” Heloise asked, hoping he both was and wasn’t mad at her. 

“What you did down there was murder.” He replied, both faking and being truly filled with anger. 

“Master it had to be done. If you want to punish me then spank me.” She said, bending over and pulling down her panties. 

“No. You would enjoy that. No sex for a week. That’s final.” Jimmy said 

“But… Master…” She said, trying to repair the damage she had done. 

“I said that’s final.” He replied, ending the conversation. He continued to make brunch, and only when it was done did he speak again. 

“I hope you came up with a good idea to prevent this from happening again. Too many abortions can cause damage to your body.” He said, placing the plates of waffles and bacon on the table alongside two glasses of apple juice. 

“I did actually, take a look,” Heloise said, placing the box between them and opening it to show him it’s contents.

“I call them beforehand pills, I take one in the morning and it prevents me from getting pregnant.” She said. 

“Good, that will work. Now tuck in, you had work an hour ago.” Jimmy said, diving into his waffles. 

“I was down there that long?” She replied in between bites. 

“Yeah, took a while.” He said. Together they ate their brunch, afterwards, Heloise went down to Misery Inc and got chewed out by Lucius. 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO! WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT IT CAUSED YOU TO BE THIS LATE!?” He screamed 

“Nothing, Lucius, now if you don’t get out of my face I will make your life A LIVING MISERY!” She burst out, pulling out a small tub filled with napalm. Lucius, noticing the gel-like substance, backed away from her and sat back in his chair. 

“Get back to work.” He said simply, but without any force to it. Heloise stormed off, working in her other lab until the day went out the window. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

“I’m home!” She shouted, crossing the threshold and closing the door behind her. 

“Good, now come on, we have guests,” Jimmy replied over the chatter.


	8. Chapter 8

“Guests?” Heloise inquired, curious 

“Yeah, guests, guys this is Heloise, Heloise this is Tom and Mary.” Jimmy replied as Heloise walked into the living room 

“Hi there” Mary said, Tom looked away, but waved. 

“Hi…” Heloise said 

“Heloise can you help me with the roast?” Jimmy asked, walking into the kitchen 

“Coming!” Heloise replied, walking into the kitchen to help Jimmy get the roast turkey out of the oven 

“Who are they Jimmy?” Heloise whispered so Tom and Mary couldn’t hear 

“They hate Misery Ville, the UN has declared it a communist country and the USA is about to nuke the shit out of it, they’re from Canada and they want to save us, since we’re human.” Jimmy explained, dressing the roast and bringing it out Heloise shrugged, this was her home, it always had been. What would she do if she had to leave? 

“So Heloise, tell me, what do you think of moving to Toronto?” Mary asked She had heard of Toronto of course, but she had also heard it was dirty, there was only one province she would even consider going to. 

“How about British Columbia? I heard the Okanagan is nice.” Heloise replied 

“Uh… Sure, Sure! Why not.” Mary said, helping herself to some turkey 

“Alright then, it’s settled, we move to the Okanogan, and the UN nukes Misery Ville, getting rid of the idiot Lucius.” 

“But, what about my job? I create misery, I don’t know how to do anything else…” Heloise said 

“From what Jimmy tells me, you can invent things, why not become an Inventor for the United Nations?” Mary offered 

“That’s a good idea Heloise, should have the same hours, and you can stay home more often as well.” Jimmy said 

“I suppose so, lets do it.” Heloise replied, going upstairs to begin packing. 

“Well then, that was easier than expected, see you guys in BC soon.” Jimmy said, heading upstairs as Tom and Mary walked out of the house and into the helicopter that would take them back to the UN. Jimmy reached their bedroom, where he found a very sexy Heloise, wearing only her collar and a pair of maroon panties, which had turned a shade darker in the center of her spread legs. Jimmy instantly shed his clothing, picked up his whip and whipped his girlfriend’s legs. 

“Ah!” Heloise yelped, feeling the sting of the whip on her slender legs and enjoying every bit of it. Jimmy began moving up, whipping her breasts and rubbing his already rock-hard erection on her panties, which he quickly removed and gagged her with. 

“You’re so sexy, I almost thought I wouldn’t be able to do this again when I shouted at you for getting that abortion, but it had to be done, I’m sorry.” Jimmy said, rubbing his cock between her lower lips, prodding her, and finally entering her. 

“Ooh yes…” Jimmy moaned as he pushed his entire cock into her dripping wet pussy and began to thrust. He quickly flipped her around and began spanking her ass, which caused her to moan in pain and pleasure. He reached around and grabbed her left tit, squeezing and pinching her nipple, making her scream out, her scream muffled by the wet panties shoved in her mouth. Jimmy picked up speed, then suddenly stopped, pulled out, gave her pussy a lick, and spread her ass. 

“You ready?” He asked, prodding her asshole with his cock.

“Mmm! Mmm!” Heloise moaned, to which he took as a yes and entered her asshole. 

“MMMM!” Heloise screamed as the intrusion stretched her asshole open, violating her once again. 

“I’m going to move now.” Jimmy said once his cock was in all the way, to which she nodded eagerly, reached behind her and held her ass open so he could see himself penetrating her. 

“Ooh yes…” Jimmy moaned, picking up speed to the point where it was more pleasurable than painful for his sex toy. She started moaning, which earned her a slap on her back and a 

“Good slaves don’t moan!” from her Master. Finally, Jimmy began to reach his climax, so he pulled out. 

“Flip yourself over, open your legs and mouth, and spread your pussy lips.” He said She followed his instructions, smiling as he jacked off to the sight of her pussy. He came quickly, covering her tits, stomach, face, and pussy in his cum. 

“There we go..” Jimmy sighed, laying down as Heloise snacked on the cum that covered her. 

“Master, I thought you said no sex for a week?” She said, rubbing her pussy to get the warm cum inside of it. 

“I was thinking, and then I changed my mind. Now go shower, we need to pack.” Jimmy said, spanking her now clean pussy, licking it, and getting a suitcase out of the closet. As Heloise showered, she pondered what she would do when she got to Canada, of course, she had a job set up and ready to go, but where in the Okanogan would she live? When she got out of the shower, naked as the day she was born - minus her collar of course, she wore that everywhere - she noticed her Master hunched over the suitcases on the bed, attempting to fit everything they would need inside. 

“Master, go down to the lab, there’s a suitcase that’s bigger on the inside on top of the counter to the left of the door.” She said, hoping he would at least notice her on the way out. 

“Thanks, slave, you’re amazing,” Jimmy said. On his way out he slid a finger into her pussy, bit her nipple, and took the finger out, and gave it a lick. While he was down there, she hopped on the bed and masturbated. But she couldn’t finish before he got back up. 

“Bad slave, very bad, you need to be punished again.” He said, licking her pussy and sticking his finger in her ass. 

“AHH!” She shouted from the sudden intrusion. He suddenly pulled his finger out and shoved it in her mouth. 

“Suck.” He commanded, which she did so quickly, disgusted by the taste yet turned on. He pulled his finger out of her mouth and told her she could finish herself off as he finished packing.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

“All finished packing Heloise, we have a long day tomorrow, so let’s try and get some rest,” Jimmy said, closing the transcendental dimension suitcase and crawling into bed next to his naked slave, which he quickly forced below the covers to give him a blowjob, which she did quickly. As she sucked, she fingered herself hard. 

“Mmm…” Jimmy moaned, already reaching his climax due to being sensitive from earlier. 

“AHH!” He shouted as he came inside of her mouth, which she greedily drank down. 

“There we go, now get up here, we need rest.” He said, pulling her up and hugging her tight, gripping her ass. 

“Goodnight Master.” 

“Goodnight Slave.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Jimmy awoke to his cell phone ringing in the wee hours of the morning. He dragged himself out of bed, making sure not to wake his slave. 

“Hello?” Jimmy spoke into the phone. “Jimmy, there’s a helicopter in your backyard, get Heloise up and grab anything you want to take with you. We have half an hour before the nukes drop, so there isn’t any time to shower.” The voice, which could only be Mary’s, spoke quickly, then hung up.

“Okay…” Jimmy said, pulling on some clothes and putting his phone in his pocket. 

“Heloise, wake up. We have to go, now.” Jimmy said, waking Heloise. 

“Whyy…?” Heloise moaned, rolling over. 

“The nukes are about to be dropped, we need to be out of here in less than 10 minutes.” Jimmy replied. This woke Heloise up rather nicely. She sprang up and dressed in her bra and panties as well as her red robe. 

“Lets go, I’ll take my suitcases.” Heloise said, standing them up and rolling them out the door. 

“Alrighty then.” Jimmy said, following her with his suitcases. The pair emerged outside onto the patio to the roar of the chopper’s blades. 

“COME ON YOU TWO! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!” Mary screamed over the noise. The two ran into the chopper and threw their bags up. Jimmy hoisted Heloise up and got a great view of her panties, which, for once, held no stain. Jimmy quickly climbed up onto the platform, just as Beezy ran into the backyard.

“JIMMY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!?” Beezy shouted at them. 

“Oh crap.. FLY PILOT FLY!” Jimmy screamed. The helicopter took off, leaving Beezy dumbfounded. 

“Sorry Beez, but you got annoying,” Jimmy mumbled under the roar of the chopper. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

27 minutes later, the chopper was outside of MiseryVille, circling around so the three passengers could watch the explosion. 

“You sure you want to watch Heloise?” Jimmy asked,

“I’m sure.” Heloise said 

“Three.. Two.. One..” Mary counted down as a squadron of bombers dropped three separate 5 Megaton bombs on the country. The first explosion hit directly on top of Misery Inc, destroying the city center. The second explosion hit in the suburbs, killing all citizens and destroying all houses.

“There go my solid gold Jimmy statues.” Heloise thought with relief. She thought he would discover them at some point. The third explosion hit the outskirts, destroying the park as well as that part of the border. The third explosion, however, knocked the helicopter away on a shockwave. The pilot easily regained control of the vehicle, and they were soon on their way to BC. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

“There’s the Okanogan!” Mary said as they approached it. It had been an eight-hour flight. Jimmy and Mary were the only ones awake. Heloise was asleep with her head in Jimmy’s lap and his jacket over top of her. 

“So where are we going to live?” Jimmy asked, 

“The UN has granted you a budget of 600 thousand dollars CAD, so you shouldn’t have any problem finding a house you both like.” Mary replied. 

“Alright, sounds great.” Jimmy replied, shifting slightly. This minor movement woke Heloise with a yawn, and she looked around. 

“What time is it? Where are we?” She inquired, forgetting about the roar of the chopper and speaking normally, however loudly enough that Mary was able to hear her. 

“In this time zone, It’s 10 o’clock AM. The flight was 8 hours long and we’re in the Okanogan.” Mary answered as Jimmy pulled Heloise into an embrace. 

“We’re about ready to touch down!” The pilot shouted 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

A half an hour later, the three were exiting the helicopter after the blades had powered down.

“Alright you two, I suggest renting a room at the Blue Mountain motel just across the street there, then you can go out looking for a house.” Mary said, handing Heloise a slip of paper. 

“Heloise this is my E-mail, send me one with your address and a helicopter will pick you up three days after you send the message, giving you plenty of time to settle in. 

“Alright, thanks, Mary. See you soon!” Heloise replied, shaking her hand.

“See you soon.” Mary said, hopping back in the helicopter and taking off. After the Heli was gone, the pair set across the street and checked into the motel for the night. 

“Alright, let’s go house shopping,” Jimmy said. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

The two spent the entire day looking for houses. They settled on 10 minutes from downtown and 5 minutes to the lake. 

“Alright, here’s the deed. Enjoy your new house you two!” Their realtor said. 

“Thanks, Dave. Have a good night.” Jimmy replied, walking hand-in-hand with his girlfriend out of the office. The two approached their new house, and Jimmy turned the lock with his key. 

“It will require a bit of work, but it was only $530000, so we will have more than enough to furnish and rebuild that ghastly kitchen.” Jimmy said, closing the door behind them. 

“I’m tired though, so I’m going upstairs to crash.” Heloise said, clearly too tired for any fun. 

“Alright, I’m going to see what this place has in terms of TV. Night.” Jimmy said. 

“Night,” Heloise replied, trying and failing to climb up the stairs. Jimmy laughed, got up, and picked up his slave and carried her upstairs. 

“We aren’t married yet.. I can do it myself…” Heloise yawned and fell asleep in his arms. He put her down on the bed and lay down next to her. TV could wait for another day. 


	10. Chapter 10

Heloise awoke. She was momentarily confused as to where she was, but she quickly remembered the events that transpired yesterday. She got up and walked into the ensuite bathroom just of their master bedroom. Once she was done in the bathroom, Heloise walked downstairs to the living area. The white carpet was stained coffee stain brown, and the coach needed a re-stuffing. They would deal with that once they were done with that kitchen. The kitchen in question had stains all over the place. The laminate flooring was at least 50 years out of date, the cabinets had termite holes and the appliances were originally white, but so dirty that they had become gray. The only thing she could even consider salvaging in the kitchen was the sink, but it was rusted badly. The white marble countertops were chipped and stained, and the kitchen table fared no better. 

“Thinking of what to do in here?” A voice said, startling Heloise. In the doorframe was Jimmy, nude as the day he was born. 

“Yeah. I would like to have white marble though, it looks really nice.” She replied. 

“Alright, I’ll make a note of that.” Jimmy replied, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. Heloise walked into their bedroom and opened her smaller suitcase. It was filled with their toys and her collar, which she quickly put on. She then shed the red dress she had slept in, removed her bra, and walked downstairs. 

“Oh, Master…” She called from the living room. 

“Mm?” He replied from the kitchen, walking out. 

“Well, this is a surprise.” He said, getting hard. Heloise, noticing this, walked over to him and dropped on her knees, and engulfed his semi-erect length. Unexpectedly, Jimmy grabbed her head once he was fully hard and forced her down, making her deepthroat. This caused Heloise to soak her already damp maroon panties in her juices, giving the carpet another stain. 

“Thats enough of that.” Jimmy said, pulling his cock out of her mouth, picking her up and placing her on the couch, with her ass hanging off the edge. He quickly removed her panties, gave her pussy a lick, and spread her cheeks. This caused Heloise to moan, which earned her a slap, which she enjoyed. 

“I’m going to enter you now.” Jimmy said, lining his cock up with her asshole. He pushed the head in, causing her to shout out, earning her yet another slap and a quicker entry. Heloise moved her arm behind her and inserted a finger into her pussy. She brought it back up and tasted herself. She didn’t much like the taste, but if her Master liked it then she was happy. Once Jimmy had half his cock inside of her ass, he began to thrust. This caused Heloise to begin fingering herself, as well as moan. Each moan earned her a slap. 

“Ooh, I forgot how good your ass feels slave.” Jimmy moaned, picking up speed. After a few minutes, Jimmy had enough of her ass. He flipped his slave over and pushed her onto the couch. He began licking her pussy, savoring the taste of his girlfriend. Once she was near her climax he pulled away and sat on top of her, putting his cock between her tits. Heloise, picking up on what he wanted, grabbed hold of her tits, but leaving access to her nipples, which he left bite marks on. He began to pump, nearing his climax. Heloise started licking the tip of his cock when she felt it throbbing. Quickly, Jimmy came on her face and in her mouth. Getting up quickly he covered her in cum, from her tits right down to her pussy. 

“That feels awesome..” He sighed, sitting down next to her and slapping her pussy. 

“Now for you..” He said, pinching her clit. 

“AH!” She shouted, earning her a slap to the face. 

“You have such cute moans, but I still have to punish you.” He said, leaning down and sucking her clit into his mouth. Heloise tried her best not to moan, she really did. But with him playing with her clit with his tongue like that she just couldn’t, and she moaned. Jimmy decided to be merciful and move away from her clit to lick her pussy. He felt her nearing her climax. Not long after she came, squirting her juices into his mouth. He went up to kiss her, and poured the juices into her mouth, forcing her to swallow her own cum. 

“There you go. You get to cum and taste yourself.” Jimmy said, helping her waddle her way to the shower.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

Half an hour later, they were both showered and ready for the day. Jimmy’s cup of coffee lay forgotten on the cracked marble countertop as they walked out the door hand in hand. They hired a group of contractors and purchased the required materials, as well as furniture, to renovate their house. But Jimmy had a secret. While Heloise was picking out furniture for the living room, Jimmy snuck over to the People’s Jewellers across the street. He purchased a teal diamond engagement ring and hid it in his coat pocket. It was usually so hot in MiseryVille, but in BC it was only 15° Celsius in the fall on average. Once Heloise was done looking at a couch, she turned around, and Jimmy was nowhere to be found. 

“Jimmy?” She called 

“Over here, Heloise!” He replied, waving to her from the TV department. He walked over, and Heloise pointed the couch out to her. 

“I like it.” He said simply. The couch in question was leather, it was sectioned and could recline. They ended up buying two leather recliners as well, to go with it. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

A few hours later, the two had gone home to see the main floor of the house ripped apart. The carpet in the living room was gone, replaced with a laminate that looked like hardwood. In the kitchen, the laminate was gone, and tile was being laid down. The carpet on the stairs had been replaced with a black carpet, and the old railing had been replaced with an updated birch wood rail. The two were kicked out by the lead contractor, saying he didn’t want them seeing it until it was done. So they decided to go out to the local coffee shop, Tim Hortons. Jimmy ordered a Latte, and Heloise ordered a Hot Chocolate. The two sat down at a table next to the window and began to talk and drink. A few minutes into their conversation they were approached by a young man. 

“Hello, you two, nice to meet you. I’m John.” The man said, holding his hand out to Jimmy, which he shook. 

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Jimmy and this is my girlfriend Heloise.” He replied. 

“Hi there.” Heloise said “Hello Heloise, nice to make your acquaintance.” John replied. 

“I’m just going to pull Jimmy away for a moment if that’s alright with you.” John said 

“Of course,” Heloise replied. What Heloise didn’t know, however, was that Jimmy met John at the jewelry store. He was a priest, and he offered to hold their wedding. “Okay, so how are we going to do this Jimmy?” John inquired 

“I’ll propose to her later today, I’ll give you a call when we’re ready to get married.” Jimmy replied 

“Sounds good. I won’t keep you any longer.” John said The two walked back to the table, and John said his goodbyes and left. 

“What was that all about?” Heloise asked 

“Oh he just wanted to see if I would be interested in doing some painting for his company. I declined though.” He replied. 

“Oh, alright.” Heloise said. The two finished their drinks and walked down to the park. By that time the sun was just starting to set over the lake, and the two sat on a bench facing the sunset. 

“It’s beautiful Jimmy, I never knew sunsets could be good instead of torching a city.” Heloise admired with a twinkle in her eye. 

“There’s more Heloise.” Jimmy said 

“More?” She asked. In response, Jimmy got off the bench and kneeled before her, held her hand, and recited what he had been practicing. Jimmy took out the ring and showed it to her. 

“Heloise, you’re the smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you with all my heart. We have a house together and even though we’ve only been dating a few weeks we’ve known each other forever. We may be a bit young for this but I don’t care, I love you Heloise. Will you marry me?” He asked. Heloise looked surprised, but happy nonetheless. 

“Jimmy, I love you so much, the time we’ve spent together has been the happiest of my life. But I do think we are a bit young.. So Jimmy, I…”


	11. Chapter 11

As the two were walking to the motel they had gotten a call from the contractor, saying the house was finished. So they changed direction and made their way back home. When they crossed the threshold they were greeted by the warmth of a fireplace and a smell of cinnamon rolls. 

“Hello, you two!” The contractor said, beaming. 

“Hey there, nice job!” Jimmy admired Heloise walked around the living room while Jimmy checked out the kitchen. After they were done checking out the house, the team of builders and the couple met back in the living room. 

“Well, I hope you two enjoy your life together!” The contractor said, walking out. As the rest of the builders walked out, one kicked Jimmy in the shin. Seeing this, Heloise kicked him in the groin and he doubled over, allowing her to pin him to the floor. 

“You’d better apologize for that, bub,” Heloise growled. 

“I ain’t gonna apologize to someone who buys a house with his GIRLFRIEND.” He countered. 

“We’re engaged,” Jimmy said. walking over and staring down at him. 

“Get the fuck out of our house,” Heloise commanded, letting him up to run out. 

“Well, that was interesting.” Jimmy said 

“Yeah.. I’m going to send that Email to Mary” Heloise said, giving her Master a kiss and running up to their bedroom. Jimmy sat on their couch and turned on the TV. He decided on a program called Family Guy and started to watch. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

Jimmy had passed out on the couch, and he was asleep when Heloise came downstairs to get a cup of tea. Once she had made said cup of tea, she sat down next to her fiancé. A show called Archer was on the TV, it didn’t seem too interesting, so she switched the channel to a show called Futurama, it seemed cheap, so she turned the TV off. Heloise took off all her clothes, minus her panties, and lay down next to her lover. She fell asleep there. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

Jimmy had woken up first, but he decided to stay and snuggle his fiancé. He stayed until she woke up, and when she did she shifted to get up, causing her to get spanked. 

“Ah! What was that for?” Heloise yelped 

“I was comfortable,” Jimmy replied, grinning Heloise was too tired for sex, so she grinned back and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Once she had poured herself a cup, Heloise walked back into the living room and sat down next to her Master. Jimmy turned on the TV and snuggled closer to her. They ended up watching Shark Week. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

The two had watched TV for about half the day. They stumbled upon a program called Doctor Who and loved it. They fell asleep in their bed. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

Two Weeks Pass 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

Heloise had been swamped in her work. She had invented several weapons of ‘peace’ and had improved the Large Hadron Collider to make it more efficient, and Jimmy and Heloise had scheduled their wedding in a week. They had decided not to have sex until a day before the wedding, so Heloise wouldn’t make a mess of the floor of the wedding hall and Jimmy wouldn’t get a hard-on during the ceremony. For now, though, everything was alright.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day before the wedding. Jimmy and Heloise were in the bathroom, both naked and getting ready for bed. 

“Hey Heloise, why don’t we take a shower?” Jimmy suggested, flapping his semi-erect cock at her. Heloise bit her lower lip, then spread apart her lower lips, allowing her lover to feel her up. After feeling his slave for the first time in weeks, Jimmy picked her up and put her down in the shower. He turned the water down to the coldest it would get and sprayed her between the legs, causing her to yelp. 

“I love it when you scream, it turns me on so much…” Jimmy said, turning up the water heater, replacing the showerhead, and walking into the shower. In response, Heloise pressed her rock hard nipples against the glass and spread her lower cheeks. 

“Take your pick Master, pussy or ass.” Heloise said, sliding a finger into each. It was the toughest decision Jimmy had ever had to make, but he eventually chose her pussy. He slid his cock in, causing Heloise to moan, then, realizing her mistake, reached back and gave herself a few good slaps. Jimmy started to move, gaining speed faster than usual. Rather quickly he was slamming into her, streaking the glass with her nipples with each thrust. Eventually, Heloise couldn’t take it anymore and began to moan, which caused Jimmy to pick her up and lay her down on the shower floor, where he quickly flipped her over and dominated her. She looked up into her Master’s eyes, they kissed, and Jimmy neared his climax. 

“I’m cumming!” He shouted, pulling out and rubbing his cock on her lips, which she opened to suck the cum out. Jimmy shot several strands of cum down her throat, and once it stopped he pulled out and went down on Heloise. He kissed her clit and sucked it into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue, causing Heloise to shiver like mad. Jimmy then made his way down to her lips, which he licked several times and then spread apart. Sticking his tongue into her vagina, he swirled it around, making Heloise climax. The two lay there together, basking in the afterglow. After a while, they got up, showered off, and crawled into bed. Heloise slept with Jimmy’s cock in her ass that night. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

Jimmy woke to an alarm, Heloise woke to several strands of cum shooting up her rectum. She smiled at her Master, pulled herself off his cock, stuck a finger in her ass and gathered as much cum as possible, and then stuck the finger in her mouth. 

“Kinky” Jimmy said, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. Together they got ready for their wedding. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

Jimmy was standing at the altar, watching his bride walk down. Since she didn’t have a father that she knew of, Mary was walking her down the aisle. Once she had made her way down in the plain white wedding gown she had chosen, she stood next to Jimmy, facing him. 

“Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Jimmy and Heloise in matrimony.” John started, beaming at the couple. 

“May the love I sense between you two now remain with you to the end of your days.” 

“Do you Jimmy, take Heloise to be your lawfully wedded bride? To hold, to love and to cherish, until such a time comes that you die?” 

“I do.” 

“And do you Heloise, take Jimmy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To hold, to love and to cherish, until such a time comes that you die?” 

“I do.” 

“Then so it will be. If anyone objects to this union let them speak now, or forever hold their piece.” There was a brief moment of silence. 

“Very well. The couple may now exchange vows.” John said 

“Jimmy, you’ve been the most important person in my life for so long, I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t imagine a life that doesn’t involve you, and I don’t want to.” Heloise said, a tear falling from her eye. 

“Heloise, you are the most amazing girl I have ever and will ever meet, and if I had to live without you I don’t know if I would be able to go on. You’re my second half Heloise, and without you, I don’t know what I would do.” Jimmy replied, tearing up as well. 

“By the power vested in me by the province of British Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” John said as Jimmy and Heloise gave one another their respective ring and put it on. “You may now kiss the bride.” John concluded. At that, Jimmy and Heloise kissed. An outbreak of applause came from the audience, which consisted of people from Heloise’s work and a couple of the contractors. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

The two were now married, and they were lying in their bed. 

“Well, it’s been an exciting day, hasn’t it?” Jimmy said.

“Yes, it has, Master,” Heloise said. sliding off her panties and gagging herself with them, rotating her body to present her pussy to her love. 

“Mmm, that looks nice. I think I’ll shove a dildo up your ass as well.” Jimmy said, reaching for said dildo and impaling her on it, causing her to scream out in pain and pleasure. Once he was sure she could take it, Jimmy pulled his cock out and pushed it into her pussy, causing her to shiver and moan. They had sex for a good twenty minutes. Jimmy, nearing his climax, pulled the panties out of his wife’s mouth and jacked off into them, cumming a fair bit and causing them to sag. 

“Here you go, a nice treat,” Jimmy said, shoving the panties in the still open mouth of Heloise. He kissed her on the forehead 

“Goodnight, my slave, my love, my wife,” Heloise mumbled a reply, then fell asleep once she had eaten all the cum and put the panties back on. 


End file.
